Sunken Memories
by SodaBlueSplashdown
Summary: This is a story. Of how a small rural squid lost so much. But gained so much more in the end.


Every inkling has a story of their beginnings before coming to the great metropolis that was Inkopolis. But for one little squid, their story didn't continue as easy as one would think.

But that didn't mean the bad didn't turn out good in the end.

0

In a small rural home on the outskirts of Kelp Dome lived a quiet family of three. The father, Umi, worked in the dome itself, helping the research team there with different experimental crop solutions that could help benefit the inkling kind. At home, his mate Rafflesia took care of their small son who was just beginning to move around through his second stage of development. She smiled as she watched him scuttle about the floor, resting in the big armchair. "You are so precious, dear. I can't wait to see how you are once you're grown to maturity." she whispered. She wanted to see and do so much with her son. She wanted to see him grow but at the same time she wanted to cherish his younger years. She hummed softly which caused him to look up. That was another thing she had come to note about her sweet little son. He loved her singing. He always tuned in when she began and it always puts him to sleep even on the worse of nights when his cries were heard from the other room.

Rafflesia did hope that Coerulus would see singing as something to pass the time. "Coerulus, you must be hungry. Why don't we get ourselves a little snack then you get your nap time." she said as she went to stand. He looked up before raising his tentacles.

"Guuu~"

0

Umi was at work, sprayer in hand. He was given the next experimental solution to test on one of the crops in the northeast plot. Mask over his face, he began his work and spritzed the crops quietly, watching them to see if there were any adverse effects from the solution on the crops. When he finished, he waited for the spray to disperse into the air before pulling off his mask. "There we go." he said softly. As he went to pack up, he had dropped the container with the chemical inside and cursed as he snatched it back up. Even with how quick he had picked it up, a little had managed to leak, sending a noxious fume into his face that made him cough when he inhaled a small bit of it. Umi quickly stood as he fanned the rest away before closing the top on it. "Guess we'll see what happens here in a couple weeks." he murmured as he picked up everything and headed back for the lab. He coughed a little as he stepped inside and one of the inklings working at the desk looked to him.

"Welcome back, Umi. You finish the work at the northeast crops?"

"I have. Do you think this will really improve the crops?" he questioned as he set the equipment where it belonged and handed the jug to the scientists. "We ran through the numbers and if all goes according to those numbers, we should have better crops and a pesticide that will take care of those pesky vermin all in one." He gave a nod. "I hope so. I am hoping all this work that you've all been doing will help us should a food shortage ever come to pass. With the Octarian threat a thing of the past, I want to know my son will be able to live in a peaceful world." The scientist nodded. "Of course we will. Nothing will ever go wrong here. We promise that for you after all your hard work." Umi smiled and nodded before waving as he left for the day.

0

Rafflesia settled Coerulus into his nest and covered him, tucking him away with his plush zapfish before hearing the door open. "Ah, your daddy is home. But sleep, my sweet squid." she whispered before leaving the room. She stepped downstairs and greeted him, smiling softly. "How was work today?" she asked. "The same. The scientists created a new chemical to try on the northeastern crops to see how it fairs as a help to the crops and a pesticide for the insects eating at them." he said. "That's good. I'm glad. They work so hard to help the inkling community and in turn, you do as well. I'm so proud of the work you do." He smiled, kissing her forehead before moving into the living room. "I'll go ahead and start on dinner. Coerulus is asleep so just relax." Rafflesia spoke and he nodded, sitting down on the couch while she began to cook. Umi coughed again, taking in a shuddering breath before leaning against the back.

"That stuff really did more than I thought. Maybe some sleep will help..." he murmured as he settled down.

0

But late at night bore a different story as one scientist stayed late, going back over the numbers of the recent chemical used for the crop. She was horrified when she realized that one had did one of the statistics wrong and that the formula given was proved to be a very toxic mixture for anyone that breathed or digested it. And with Umi using it for today's experiment, even with the mask there was a possible chance he'd be exposed. "But the question is how long do we have to come to a solution to its toxicity..." she whispered before gathering the papers so she could discuss this with the others tomorrow and hopefully find something to help Umi should he had come into contact with the chemical.

0

The next morning, Rafflesia was up and about, getting Coerulus ready for the day but for Umi, he felt absolutely weak and couldn't get himself from the bed. He coughed hoarsely as he rolled over in the bed, groaning softly. "Nghhh...I thought sleep would handle this..." he mumbled as he buried his face into his pillow. Umi still hoped that whatever he was feeling would pass. The last thing he wanted to do was worry his mate of his condition, whatever it may be. Rafflesia hummed as she set Coerulus on the floor so he could scuttle around while she began breakfast. "Umi! What would you like?!" she called up the stairs and he groaned once more before lifting his head. "Some tea if you will...I'm not feeling up to anything solid right now..." he called back, trying to keep the quivering from his voice. If he could manage to get up and make the short walk to Kelp Dome, he can question the scientists of the statistics of the formula they used. She hummed but nodded, taking out the kettle and began to boil the water for his tea while making a little something for herself and a bottle for Coerulus.

When the other scientists had come into the lab, the female from the night before had handed over the papers of her discovery and her worries with Umi. Knowing well they didn't have much time to wait, two of the scientists had left to run to Umi's home while the others geared themselves up to clear out the toxic plants. When the tea was finished, Rafflesia brought it up to the bedroom, Umi having struggled to get himself into a sitting position so he was at least up. When she glanced to him, he looked paler than usual which had begun to worry her. She didn't put too much question into her suspicions as she handed the tea to him. "You alright, Umi?" she asked softly. "I will be. I just need to rest for a while." She nodded as she stepped back, watching as he took a calming sip of the tea and seeing nothing else to go wrong, she went to head back downstairs to get her food and watch over Coerulus. But before she could sit to her meal, a knock was heard at the front door.

"Now who could that be..."

Standing, Rafflesia left the table, passing Coerulus who looked up with wide eyes as she opened the door to find two inklings in white there. "Rafflesia, we're from the research team of Kelp Dome. Where is your mate?" The first asked. "He's upstairs resting. Why?" she replied softly. "We believe that he may have inhale a toxic chemical from our research yesterday. We have to see if that is the case. If so, we'll have to put him into quarantine as we find a solution." She covered her mouth in horror before nodding as she allowed them inside and they followed her upstairs. Coerulus continued to watch before moving to follow but he couldn't climb up the stairs. So there he sat, looking up the long expanse of stairs as his infant mind tried to process what was going on.

Umi had finished only half of the tea when he began to feel ill, groaning as he closed his eyes. Beads of sweat gathering on his forehead by the time the inklings and Rafflesia stepped into the room. "Umi?" Rafflesia called as the two scientists moved over to the bed. The first went to examine him, looking into his eyes, feeling his forehead and placing a hand to his chest. "All three of his hearts are beating out of sync with each other...we're going to have to take him with us, Rafflesia. We will do whatever we can to get him back to you." The second whispered and she clenched her beak tight before giving a nod.

"...Ok, please save him by whatever means you can...Coerulus can't live without his father."

"We know. The last thing we'd ever want to do is tear your family apart." The first whispered, wrapping Umi within the blankets as they didn't have a gurney and hefted him up. Umi coughed heavily, lime coating the white of the blanket as the two moved him along out of the bedroom. Rafflesia watched as he was taken away before moving to follow. Coerulus, after some time, moved from the stairs to cuddle to his zapfish plush just as they were coming down the stairs. He looked up curiously but couldn't process why the two inklings in white were carrying something in the white sheet. Rafflesia stepped down the last stair and went to open the door for them. "Please...call if anything happens." she whispered and they nodded before they were gone with Umi. She sniffled slightly before closing the door and turned to see the wide golds of Coerulus looking to her. She smiled just barely, a smile that didn't reach her eyes as she walked over and picked up the soda blue inkling.

"You're too young to understand...but daddy had to go with his workers to help him from being ill. He'll be back soon." she whispered.

"Nguuu..."

"I know, dear...I know..."

0

But soon didn't come as Rafflesia had thought. Rather...soon wasn't blessed with the answer she wanted to hear. After a month of quarantine as the scientists tried to get Umi stabilized and prevent the toxins from running rampant any more than they had, they had won and Umi passed in his sleep with no solution found. The inklings were devastated at losing him, knowing well that Rafflesia wouldn't be able to handle such news while Coerulus was still so young and lost his father. The crops were decontained as the toxins had almost infected the southeast crops at the time of removal the month before. The threat, however, was still at large as the insects had feasted on some of the contaminated crops. They were contained to the dome so they couldn't escape and cause a terrible chain of deaths throughout the surrounding area of Kelp Dome and find their way to Inkopolis if they didn't die off before crossing the waters.

She heard a knock at the door and stood, going to open it to find a scientist standing there. His gaze was solemn as he looked to her and she swallowed thickly.

"...Anything?"

He let out a breath before shaking his head. "Umi had passed away from complete toxic failure. We couldn't find a solution in time to help him. I'm so sorry." He spoke. She covered her mouth in complete distraught. "No oh squids no " she whimpered. "What will we do we can't afford the house " she whispered. "Don't worry. Your house will be placed under our jurisdiction so you're not forced from your home. It's the least we can do in honor of Umi for what has happened." The inkling spoke. She looked to him before giving the barest of nods. "Ok thank you." He bowed before leaving and she closed the door with a soft click. "We'll make it through Umi may be gone now but at least those toxic plants are done and gone. No one should suffer that pain if they had gotten to Inkopolis." she murmured, her gaze turning back to the living room where Coerulus was.

He sat before some wooden blocks, placing one on top of another and clapped his tentacles happily. Rafflesia stepped in to see what he was working on and smiled a little.

"We'll be alright. Umi would want me to be strong so I can be here and raise you. Everything will be alright."

But all didn't go as well as the widowed mate thought for one of the insects that were still living from the digestion of the toxic chemicals managed to escape not only eradication but from the dome as well, buzzing its way towards the small family home. She sat outside, watching as Coerulus scuttled about the yard, happily little sounds emerging from him as he went about his own. He was close to maturing to his third stage and Rafflesia was happy that she would be able to see that soon. "Your father would be proud to see how much his precious son grew." she whispered. The insect flew in closer to her and she huffed, moving to swat it but it left her line of vision, landing on her forearm before biting down. She spotted the crafty thing and smacked it, killing it before swiping it away. "Summer bugs such pests " she murmured but she could never realize the severity of the bite at that very moment as the smallest bit of the toxin enter her bloodstream and began its contamination.

She stood and walked over to where Coerulus was playing among the cut grass and went to lift him into her arms. "Why don't we get ourselves some lunch. Mommy is getting a little hungry and I'm sure you're not far behind." Coerulus made a soft burble in response and she smiled as she went to head back into the house. While so minor, the toxin still made its slow course through her body undetected. Over the year, Rafflesia felt nothing as she happily raised Coerulus, watching proudly as he matured into his third development stage and tried to talk and walk around for the first time. He struggled and she came along to help, walking along with him while holding his tentacles. But even for the young inkling, his life would soon turn when the fates had called to claim another.

Rafflesia began to feel ill but tried her hardest to keep up appearances, not only for her son but for the scientists that often come along to check up on them and make sure that everything was well in the home. She had opened the door once for them to comment she was looking rather pale and possibly needed rest. She rebuffed them, telling them that everything was alright. It took plenty to convince them but once they were gone, she closed the door and collapsed. "Ah I can't let this take me over I have to be here for Coerulus..." she whispered as she looked back to the living room where Coerulus once more played with his toys, his plush zapfish resting beside him.

She let out a shuddering breath before stepping over to him, settling down beside him and took the plush, playing with it while Coerulus burbled happily as he watched her make the plush dance for him. _'For as long as I can, Coerulus...I will continue to be here for you...'_ Days dragged on and with each passing day, she grew worse. So much so that she had collapsed after cleaning the dishes. Coerulus had seen her fall and worriedly walked to her. Shaking her prone form, his beak quivered as he tried to wake her.

"Mo...mommy..."

It was around that time a scientist came to check on them but getting no response made her worry. Finding the spare key, she unlocked the door and ran inside, finding Rafflesia breathing heavily and Coerulus trying so hard to wake her. "Oh no " she gasped as she ran over. "She couldn't have...we took care of the crops and the insects that were in that section did one manage to fly out..." Coerulus was still shaking Rafflesia and the scientist gritted her beak. Rafflesia had to go into quarantine and fast. The last thing she would want is for Coerulus to get poisoned too. "Come now, little one. Mommy has to go to the hospital. We'll help her we have to help her..." she whispered as she went to move Coerulus so she could pick up Rafflesia. She truly didn't want to leave the small inkling behind but if she didn't move now, they can't commence the research. They already failed to get Umi healed when they thought they were so close to breaking the toxic strain, they can't afford to fail with Rafflesia too.

Once the other was settled carefully on her shoulders, she left, Coerulus watching silently as his mother was taken away. He couldn't process what was happening, he didn't know that his mother was sick and dying a slow and painful death should the scientists not find the cure. He could only sit there, watching as the last bit of life he had walked out the door. A day later he wasn't alone as another scientist came, promising to take care of him while the rest worked on Rafflesia. But even so, just like Umi, a month later their research bought no source of happiness. They broke down everything they could and made the closest thing to a serum they could between the notes from Umi and those they gathered from Rafflesia but the complex toxin took yet another. By her bedside, the female inkling that found her could only cry into her hands.

"What have we done this research was supposed to save lives not take them " she cried, purple tinged tears covering her cheeks. A male inkling stepped over to her and patted her shoulder. "I know. It pains all of us. To lose a devoted worker that only wanted to help our research and his wife to leave their son alone " He gazed down hard to the floor. "We can only do what's best. A young and still developing little squid can't live out here by himself. He is vulnerable just as much as they were but to so much more. We can't let anything happen to Coerulus." She looked to him and nodded. "We have to get him from Kelp Dome. There's an orphanage close to Inkopolis. We can drop him off there and hopefully a kind soul will come to adopt him." The male nodded, covering Rafflesia with the white sheet on the bed.

"Let's go now. The sooner the better."

0

Coerulus was playing with the scientist that was staying to watch over him throughout the month, giggling happily as he hugged his zapfish as the male tried balancing another block on the tower he created only for it to tumble down. The two had arrived moments later as he tried to stack the blocks again, catching his attention. "Wait right here, little guy." he spoke, standing and went over to his colleagues. The three spoke in hushed tones, the one staying with Coerulus covering his mouth as the news was brought to him. He looked back to where the young inkling sat, trying to continue the tower he started, before telling them he would get his things packed. The female nodded and when he left, she walked into the room and squatted down before Coerulus.

"Coerulus...sweetheart...we're going to take you on a trip, ok? Your mommy was really sick so she can't come back right now. She would want us to make sure you're somewhere safe." she spoke and he glanced to her, tilting his head curiously. To see those innocent, clueless eyes looking back at her near broke her three hearts and she tried so hard not to cry in front of him. The hardest job anyone could take is to not tell a child that their parents were gone that they were never coming back. She went to pick him up, plush zapfish and all, and rocked him slowly. "Everything will be alright, dear we'll get you someplace safe " The other inkling came down, a backpack filled with the few clothes Coerulus had for his third stage and went to gather the blocks they were playing with. "Alright, let's go." She nodded as they left, the female inkling taking the pack and was off for the station with Coerulus while the other two returned to Kelp Dome. Coerulus had looked up to her before looking back to his home of six years.

 _Where was he going?_

 _Why was he leaving?_

 _Where's...mommy?_

0

The train pulled up to the station of Inkopolis and she stepped out. Coerulus was sleeping quietly in her arms, luckily never making a fuss upon getting on the train. She was grateful for that much as what she had to do still weighed heavily on her shoulders. This was for his own good as they really couldn't take care of him. She could only truly hope that some kind squid couple will adopt him. She left the station and headed past Booyah Base, the pulsating bass of the music playing from the speakers only doing so much to soothe her torn soul. Head lowered, she continued to walk until she finally came to where she wanted to be.

The Inkopolis Orphanage.

She walked up the stairs and swallowed thickly before reaching up to knock. It was a bit before the door opened and a petite yellow female inkling stood there. "Ah, hello and welcome to the Inkopolis Orphanage. How may I help you?" she asked. The female scientist gently patted Coerulus' back, waking him as she went to let him down. "This is Coerulus. He was orphaned when he lost both of his parents to a terrible fate at Kelp Dome. We of the research center there took it upon ourselves to get him here and see to it he finds a loving home." she explained and the inkling nodded before kneeling down to Coerulus' height. "Don't worry, we'll take care of him well. We'll make sure he finds that perfect home." she spoke and the inkling nodded. "Thank you." she whispered before handing the bag to the caretaker. She received it and bowed before the scientist left, taking one final glance to Coerulus who turned to watch her leave.

The caretaker placed a hand to the back of his head to lead him inside and once the door closed did she cry.

"I'm so sorry, Coerulus I'm so, so sorry..." she sobbed as she buried her face into her hands.

"So, your name is Coerulus. Such a nice name. I'm Niaria, your caretaker. Can you talk?" she asked and Coerulus looked to her, not saying a word. "I see. No need to be pressured. We'll get you talking in no time. But for now, let's get you settled in." she said as they walked. A few more underdeveloped inklings of different ages were about. Some played with toys and some played together. Coerulus watched them all, moving closer to Niaria. As he was an only child with adult company, to see children was so very new. He didn't know how to respond to them or act around them. Niaria watched him, frowning just a little. If he had lived in Kelp Dome, the area was known to be a rural location and therefore their housing was far in between. He wouldn't have other squids his age to play with. She carefully led him upstairs where the rooms were and found one that was still vacant. "Here we are. Your own little room. You'll be staying here. Now let's put your things away and you can come down to meet some of the other inklings." she spoke in a calm, caring tone, taking his bag and pulled out his things to put into the drawer, setting the blocks onto the floor before stepping back over to him.

"Let's go back down and you can greet the little squids."

Coerulus barely nodded but followed. It was all he could do. It was a new place and it was so strange. Being left here, he could only assume this was a new home...but what about his old one? Would he ever go back to it and see his mommy again? They walked into the lounge that doubled as a playroom and Coerulus looked to all the inklings there, holding his plush tighter to himself. "There we are. Why don't you go play with them? Make a few little friends." Niaria spoke and he glanced to her then back into the room. Stepping inside was a good achievement and Niaria believed she could leave the little soda blue inkling alone for a while as she started on lunch. Coerulus stood there and watched the other inkling children, hugging his zapfish tightly before moving to a corner and sat down, cuddling his plush and stay practically invisible to the other children.

This is how the rest of his adjustment month went along. He was too scared to speak to the other children and join in on their games. While this had worried Niaria, she didn't want to pressure him. Especially when she gotten the call for the information needed for Coerulus' records and felt absolutely terrible for the losses he suffered. It was no wonder the poor squid was so closed off from the rest. He just didn't know what was going on in his world where it was just him and his family and so soon were they ripped away from him. When she finally got to doing simple speech practice with him one on one, she was eventually asked where his mother was when he was able to articulate such. She could only tell him that she would be gone for a little longer. She couldn't break the squid's world and tell him that she went to that big sea in the sky. So he left it at that.

He asked once in a while when he and Niaria were alone and she told him the same, unable to say the truth. Soon, the questions began to fade as he hardly asked, the image of his mother's smiling face fading from memory as he stayed within the walls of the orphanage. Coerulus would stay to his own place in the playroom, watching the inklings as they played and eventually, watch as couples or single parents walk in and find an inkling they loved to take home and care for. When he saw one of them get adopted, he wondered if there'd be a time for him to find someone that would love him. But he never stood out, even with his color a stark contrast to the others' vibrant blues, greens, purples and yellows.

For a year he was never seen.

For a year he was never heard.

For a year he believed to be completely alone to never leave that is until the month of June hit.

He turned 7 not too long ago and Niaria celebrated with a little cupcake, telling him that he would grow to be a handsome little squid when he reached his fourth development stage. He thanked her and ate his cupcake, walking out into the playroom that was devoid of inklings as most had went out into the yard to play in the good weather. Coerulus let out a soft sound as he went to sit in his usual place, putting his zapfish next to him and continued to eat his cupcake. It was then the door opened and two male inklings walk inside. "Still none of these little squirts charmed you, hun? They looked so happy out there to see you again." The dark blue inkling chimed as he looked to the other.

"I know, Kaiyo but nothing." The marigold inkling murmured as he looked up. Niaria walked over to them to greet them. "Everything ok, you two?" she asked. "Yeah, we're still trying but nothing is making my sweetheart's three hearts sing." The marigold sighed as he looked down silently but the briefest flash of blue caught his attention and he looked up to see Coerulus alone in the corner. While Kaiyo was talking with Niaria, he stepped over to the smaller inkling and knelt before him. "Such a charming blue you hold, little one. Is everything alright? You're not out with the others." he murmured softly. Coerulus looked up, surprised someone was talking with him. Illex watched him, smiling softly.

"Are you a mute or do I scare you a little."

"N-no I...I don't talk much..."

"Aww..."

Kaiyo glanced to him and hummed. "Who's the little squirt there?" he questioned. Niaria turned to see Illex with Coerulus and turned back to Kaiyo. "That's Coerulus. He came from Kelp Dome." she said before waving for him to bend to her level. "A very toxic substance from the research labs had killed his parents. The scientists took responsibility for him and brought him here. But he's so terribly shy and reclusive from the area he grew up in that he sits there. He's been doing that for a year and sadly, none of the inklings caught on and left him alone. His usual company ended up being myself." she whispered and Kaiyo nodded. "Well my sweetheart is getting attached it seems so he may just be it..." he murmured as he walked over to where the two were. Illex was still talking calmly to Coerulus who responded softly but clearly and when Kaiyo whispered into Illex's ear of Coerulus' story, his eyes widened.

"Oh my squid really?" he whispered and Kaiyo nodded. Illex looked back to him before smiling. "Little one how would you like to come home with us?" Coerulus perked up at the idea. Often he wondered if he would be alone here until he fully matured but finally someone came for him. The other inklings were outside but instead, the two came to him.

"R-really?"

"Sure, squirt. My lovely mate and I have been coming here once a month for five years. If he's charmed by you, then you're the little squirt we've been waiting for." he explained and Coerulus was in awe. For five years these two were looking for a kid to call their own to no luck. They finally come across him and deemed him the right one. He truly felt special to be seen as something to the eyes of the two adult inklings that he could feel were powerful inklings in the field of Turf War. Illex smiled as he watched him. "So how about it, squiddie? Want to come with us?" Gripping tight to his plush, Coerulus nodded and Illex beamed, standing and held a hand out to him which he took. Kaiyo smiled before nodding to Niaria who went to fetch the paperwork and the little bit of things for Coerulus. Illex went to pick up Coerulus and hugged him. After a moment, Coerulus moved his tentacles and wrapped them around Illex's neck, sniffling softly.

Finally.

After so long...

"There there, you're home now. We're gonna be one big, happy family. You'll see, dear."

He had a family again.

Kaiyo nodded as Niaria returned, breathing ragged pants as she handed the forms to the older squid and he began to sign them. Stepping over to Illex, he tapped him and he turned, taking the pen to sign his own and Niaria took the papers. "Thank you both. I know Coerulus will be in a loving, happy home with you two." Illex nodded, patting the smaller inkling's back.

"I know he will. I'll make sure of it."

And Illex kept to those very words, both inklings taking care of Coerulus like he was of their own blood and the boy couldn't be any happier. After losing everything and everything fading from memory of his home life in Kelp Dome, Kaiyo and Illex grew into the void as his new parents bringing new memories, new friends and a whole new life. Sometimes he would think of what he had left behind but it never ever took priority over the life he had now with his daddy and papa.

Coerulus was Kaiyo and Illex's son now.

He was their present to a brighter future.

The past was nothing but sunken memories now.


End file.
